Within You
by CherubKatan
Summary: Schuldich watches over a certain red haired assassin, that he's fallen in love with. Shonen Ai somewhat (One shot, Song fic) R&R and enjoy hopefully ^_^


            Oh, how there are times where I wish I could say that I own Weiß, but sadly, I must say that  I don't. Until then, I can only dream! I don't own the song Within You that was written and sung by David Bowie for the beautiful, wonderful movie called The Labrynth.

Notes: _Italics_= lyrics in this fic, and I know what you're thinking… Oh god not another song fic but YES! It is one!

And anything in '…' is telepathy and thoughts…

Within You

_How you turned my world you precious thing_

_You starve and near exhaust me._

Schuldich watched Aya as he slid across the room with a grace unmatched by any of the other members of Weiß. He had been following the assassin for months on end. Ever since the telepath had figured out that he was falling in love with the coldhearted leader of Weiß, he had been unable to sleep, eat, or even think of anyone or thing else. His whole style of life had been flipped around because of it.

_Everything I've done I've done for you._

_I move the stars for no one._

He sent a small tendril thought into the lithe assassin's head, telling him where the target had run off. He shook his head as he realized that he was helping his enemy, one that was supposed to be an annoyance to him. The German was never this helpful to anyone. He usually didn't give a damn about the people around him, or the people that he was against. It was his job to fight them, to screw around with their minds mentally, not sit there, and help them figure things out. Besides he was supposed to protect their target not help him be killed.

_You've run so long,_

_You've run so far._

            Schuldich continued to watch the fiery haired assassin as his thoughts drifted to the first time he had read the stoic assassins mind. His heart almost had cried out in sympathy as he remembered all the terrible things the man had been through. Of course, to start it off it didn't help that he had been one of the people who had killed his parents and put his sister into a comatose state, but all the hell he had gone through afterwards.

            Then there had been the first Weiß group he had trained under. The betrayal had scarred the boy deeply. Then there was the brief rest period with the team called Crashers. He got a bit of his humanity back, but when he joined the second Weiß, it had all just disappeared.

            Schuldich shook his head to clear those thoughts from his mind and once more focused his vision on the red head.

_Your eyes can be so cruel_

_Just as I can be so cruel_

            Ran turned around and caught sight of Schuldich, his violet eyes hardened to mere amethysts as he stared at the German. Schuldich shook his head and raised his hands telling him that he wasn't going to do anything to the red head.

            'Chill out, Abyssinian, I'm not going to hurt you. Now stop trying to kill me with your eyes,' he sent to the assassin. 'Besides, your eyes do something else to me if you'd only stop being so cold and uncaring… then again it's just like how I am.' He added to himself.

_Though I do believe in you_

_Yes I do_

            Schuldich continued following the young assassin with a smile playing across his face. Even though the man had been through so much, the member of Schwarz still believed in him. Still believed he had feelings locked deep within him. Just waiting for some to open him up, to free the passionate beast, Schuldich could sense inside of him.

_Live without the sunlight_

_Love without your heartbeat_

            The telepath hoped that he could be the one to release the consuming passion that filled the red head, but he knew that, that dream was impossible. He could feel the burning hatred emanating from the second oldest assassin of Weiß. If only he could though. He could per say make it to where the man would fall in love with him, but where is the joy in unreciprocated love? He didn't want that he wanted to be loved in turn by the man who had caught his attention from almost the first day he laid eyes on him, and without being near him was like a flower without the sun. The flower would soon wilt.

_I, I, can't live within you._

_I can't live within you._

            Schuldich sighed softly to himself as he watched the assassin stalk his prey once more. It was useless to hold such a hope as that. He turned away from Ran as he neatly sliced through the target with cold calculated precision. 'I can't live within you, no matter how much I wish for it to happen,' he thought sadly as Ran spoke into his microphone, to say that the mission had been accomplished.

_I can't live within you._

            "I can't live within you, Ran…" The telepath whispered sadly as he turned around and walked out of the building.

Author's notes: ~sweat drops~ Yes, I know another lame song fic… I don't know why but when I'm actually working on chapters for stories I'm writing I tend to get side tracked when I hear a song and then an idea for a song fic pops up! Do not be alarmed I'm actually working on chapter 3 for Green Eye's Watching. I'll probably be finished with it in a few days ^_^

Brad: That is if she can keep her mind on the fic instead of these song fics.

Brad!!! ~sniff~ that hurt and besides you helped me with the idea since you ARE my muse after all.

Brad: Yes, I did, didn't I? You insulted the perfectly good idea I gave you with the song and said the fic was lame.

~pouts~ Brad I say that because usually people don't review mine or other people's song fics too much so I believe that people tend to find these stupid… Ah well… anyway if you do like this please review it… or if you just want me to stop with the song fics altogether review and tell me so. ^_^ I'll be eternally grateful if you did. Arigatou all! Remember there's the review button down there! ~points at it~ Ja ne!


End file.
